Guten Morgen
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Membelakangi koridor, Noiz mendapati satu manusia dan dua allmate menghadap kompor. Ren duduk manis mengawasi majikannya, Usagimodoki melayang-layang bernyanyi dengan intonasi melengking aneh.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Nitro +Chiral.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama/Romance/Fluffy.**_

 _ **Pair: Noiz x Aoba Seragaki.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo, Bl, slash.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic, just for fun.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Guten Morgen**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Jerit beker menyentuh gendang telinga, mengganggu tidur.

Angka delapan berwarna merah berkedip-kedip di layar. Tombol di utara fisik beker minta dihunjam. Kian _tantrum_ kala nihil respons dari penyetel.

Makin terusik, kelopak mata dipaksa naik. Retina pucuk daun berpendar redup, efek baru terputus dari mimpi manis. Dengung bising menendang-nendang sisa kantuk.

Telunjuk menghunjam tega, beker sontak membisu. Masih setengah sadar, sempat terbersit keinginan melanjutkan mimpi. Lekas diurungkan kala sadar kamar senyap diisi hanya seorang pejantan.

Kepala menengok kanan-kiri, mencari-cari sosok lain yang selalu setia terlelap di atas lengannya, mendengkur halus kelelahan oleh sebab permainan panas akhir pekan.

Hari ini, hilang manusianya.

Jam digital ditatap malas. Hening bergeming, tak ada niatan bergerak kendati nyawa berangsur-angsur normal. Tengkuk diusap. Kotoran mata diseka punggung telunjuk.

Mata kembali memicing, menajamkan penglihatan. Sela-sela tirai gelap diruak kilau sang surya. Jendela mungkin terkunci rapat, tapi suhu area apartemen Jerman makin rendah karena tadi malam hujan.

Salahnya tak ingat menyalakan pemanas. Barangkali engahan napas berat menghambat kinerja sel pusat saraf?

Menurut hitungan orang tidak rajin, Noiz bangun terlalu pagi di akhir pekan.

Tapi Aoba Seragaki lebih dahulu turun ranjang hari ini.

Celana _training_ dipungut, tidak niat melapisi kaki. Baju tadi malam—sebelum ditarik lepas _uke_ —lenyap dari lantai. Setengah menguap sambil berjalan lunglai keluar kamar, bawah pusar digaruk pelan.

Derap riang telapak kaki menjejak lantai terdengar dari dapur, mengiring nyanyian cempreng _allmate_ Usagimodoki.

Membelakangi koridor, Noiz mendapati satu manusia dan dua _allmate_ menghadap kompor. Ren duduk manis mengawasi majikannya, Usagimodoki melayang-layang bernyanyi dengan intonasi melengking aneh.

Seakan pendengaran tidak terganggu dengan suara Usagimodoki, Aoba tertawa-tawa selagi membuka lemari, botol garam dan saus tomat dibawa keluar.

Wangi telur kocok meresap panas teflon dan mentega menguar di udara, hidung diterpa aroma gurih amis telur dan manis krim susu.

" _Usagi_ ~ _usagi_ ~"

Gerak Aoba lincah memutar-mutar sumpit, kemudian membiarkan wajan datar berlapis mentega membakar telur mentah.

Pria itu mengganti atensi pada _omelet_ pertama. Perut botol saus dipencet, likuid merah kental dimuntahkan keluar membentuk garis lurus.

" _Usagi da yo~ boku Usagi_ ~!"

Usagimodoki terbang mendekat, bangga sendiri menyadari Aoba menggambar wujudnya di atas nasi _omelet_.

Suara langkah kaki menggesek karpet menyentak atensi Aoba. Tahu siapa yang datang, kepala biru menengok ceria.

"Noiz! _Guten Morgen(1)_!"

" _Morgen_ ..."

Yang lebih muda sekali lagi membuka mulut, tak kuat menahan, menguap sekali lagi.

Aoba tertawa. "Rambutmu berantakan." Secuil telur dijepit dengan jari, dibawa naik ke depan bibir Noiz.

Kedua mata mengantuk berkedip redup. Laki-laki kantoran membuka mulut, suapan manis diterima.

Betis melangkah lamban, ringan menapaki lantai keramik warna lemon. _Uke_ lantas didekap dari belakang sambil mengunyah telur.

"Noiz." Aoba menaruh botol saus. "Kamu masih bau. Mandi sana."

Tak hirau, pemuda blasteran Jepang itu menyelusupkan wajah pada hamparan leher jenjang penuh bercak merah nyaris keunguan.

Merinding. Aoba menarik sebelah tangan Noiz. "Ih! Noiz!"

" _Urusai_." Belum puas, daging kenyal mengecup lembut. Otot lunak menjilat basah garis urat nadi.

"Hii!" Aoba mendelik. "Oi, _Erogaki(2)_!" Nyaris saja sumpit meleset keluar dari jari. "Jangan ganggu! Enyah sana! Mandi! Kamu masih bau!"

"Aku mengantuk ..."

Alis patah-patah, perempatan merah mini menghias pipi, kelopak mata menyipit jengkel. "Noiz ..." Aoba tiba-tiba jengah. Kompor dimatikan.

Kendati Noiz makin minta dijewer dengan menaruh kepala di pundak, Aoba tetap berhati-hati, jangan sampai telur kedua gagal menyelimuti nasi.

"Ren," panggil Aoba.

" _Ya?"_

"Tolong ambilkan koran."

Patuh, _allmate_ anjing kesayangan Aoba berdiri dan melompat turun ke lantai.

" _Reen~ Reeeen~"_

Usagimodoki melayang naik-turun di depan Ren. _"Usagi ikut! Usagi ikut! P! P! Usagi mau naik di atas Ren!"_

" _Aku tak keberatan."_

Kelopak mata naik turun seiring derap langkah ringan anjing mesin hengkang dari dapur. Iris hijau kekuningan menangkap gambar _brain nut_ di nasi _omelet_ milik Aoba.

"Noiz, lepaskan." Dengan nada tenang namun dibumbu dongkol, Aoba menutup botol saus.

Kepala menengadah, tidak patuh, Noiz balik mengerat dekapan.

"Wim!" Hardik Aoba. "Aku serius. Kau tidak dapat sarapan pagi kalau bandel!"

Katanya begitu, tapi membuang muka. Apa Noiz mendapati semburat mawar di pipi Aoba? Aaah ..., manisnya.

Noiz menyeringai. "Baiklah."

Aoba sigap melepaskan diri dari Noiz. Jaga jarak dua kaki, cepat-cepat memindah piring ke meja makan.

Noiz beranjak ke kamar mandi bersamaan munculnya Ren dan Usagimodoki. Gulungan surat kabar dan pamflet promosi digigit Ren. Usagimodoki masih bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Ada berita menarik, Ren?" Aoba menerima sodoran koran.

" _Diskon_ bacon _dan selai kacang di supermarket langganan."_

"Bagus!"

Menjiwai tante-tante sosialita, Aoba tak mengindah berita politik, lebih peduli kenaikan harga sembako. Duduk manis melihat-lihat kabar kebutuhan dapur.

"Aaah! Harga telur naik lagi! Hm ..., kentang dan wortel aman—sip! Selada turun harga!"

Sementara ibu rumah tangga sibuk memikirkan daftar belanja nanti sore, Ren meloncat ke atas pangkuan Aoba. Usagimodoki nyaman bertengger di punggung Ren.

Lima belas menit, waktu yang diperlukan Noiz untuk keramas, sabunan, dan mengguyur air. Celana langsung masuk keranjang baju kotor, nanti siang dipindah Aoba masuk dalam mesin cuci. Tunggu, apa deterjen masih bersisa?

Noiz tiba di dapur dengan rambut basah.

"Noiz." Koran dilipat. Aoba mendekat, menyambar handuk di leher Noiz. "Keringkan dulu rambutmu. Sini, menunduk!"

Noiz meringis. "Cuma basah sedikit."

"Airnya masih menetes. Mananya yang sedikit?"

Tatap skeptis bertemu iris sebal Aoba. Noiz mengerutkan kening, tapi diam saja selagi kepala terputar, Aoba terlalu niat—bukan mengusap lagi ini namanya.

"Selesai." Aoba mengalungkan handuk itu di leher Noiz. "Jaga-jaga saja. Mungkin nanti menetes lagi."

Baru betis kurus akan berputar, pundak Aoba dijerat _roommate_. Poni disibak. Hamparan jidat ditempeli belah bibir penuh sayang.

"!"

Semburat merah merekah cantik di pipi putih. "N-noiz!"

Hampir identik dengan seringai sebelumnya, Noiz mengulas lebih mantap. "Ayo, sarapan."

Uke ditinggal berdiri. Lagaknya santai, pindah tempat ke meja makan. Ren dan Usagimodoki sudah menunggu.

Bibir keriting. Alis biru ditekuk. Pipi makin berwarna mawar. Kening diusap-usap.

" _Erogaki_ ..."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

-Kamus mini-

1) Guten morgen: Selamat pagi.

2) Urusai: Berisik.

3) Erogaki: Bocah cabul. Panggilan sayang Aoba ini. :D


End file.
